Caribbean Love Triangle
by She-Falls-Much-Harder-Than-Him
Summary: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack are caught in a love triangle. You can predict how THAT will go... Pretty soon All three are caught in a battle of survival of the fittest, two ways: on and island, and in love.
1. Chapter 1

Okay… This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean Fic. Like woah! That's weird… I can't believe I've never written them! Well… I've dreamed them… that should count! Oh well, here goes!

**Oh Yah… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters… If I did, well… lets not even go there…**

**Oh Yah… (again)! This takes Place Before DMC**

Chapter One 

Elizabeth stood at the front of the Black Pearl. She dipped her hand in the sea and let it drag across the water as the ship moved along, under the careful command of their Captain, Jack Sparrow. She thought about when she would have to go back home, in two weeks. She would have to marry her fiancé, Will Turner. As she thought about Will, without realizing it, her slight smile turned into a frown. She hadn't wanted to marry Will, but he loved her, and it was part of the deal. The deal with Commodore Norrington. He had wanted to be married to her also, but since she refused, he had said that she must at least marry a decent man, from this Port. It seemed Will Turner had been the only decent man, at the time. But now she was stuck marrying a man she didn't love. All Elizabeth wanted was love. Love, and freedom. She never wanted to leave the sea, even if it meant turning pirate, which she had already pretty much done, anyway.

Jack Sparrow stood not five feet away from Elizabeth, at the wheel. He was the captain, it was his job to steer. He had to be a good captain, with a clean mind. Thinking about nothing. If he thought about nothing, he could concentrate on steering the boat. But Jack Sparrow could not concentrate. He had only one thing on his mind: the girl of his dreams. He had thought it was Scarlet, then Anna Maria, but, you can see how those relationships turned out. Now he had his eye on another pretty, young lady. Unfortunately, Jack Sparrow's new love was one he would never get. It seems that it always is that way. The best thing to ever happen to you is completely and totally: off limits. He was a pirate, though. Pirates were SUPPOSED to steal things… Girls should count to, right? He just didn't know if he wanted to do that to his friend…

Miles and miles away was Will Turner. He stood on a rock by the shore, waiting for the Black Pearl to show up and drop off the girl of his dreams. He knew that it would be another two weeks, but he hoped he would get lucky. He had wanted to go on the voyage with the rest of the crew, but he had been unconscious at the time. He was clumsy, and he had tripped over his donkey, and hit his head on the floor. Hard. When he woke up, the crew, and his fiancé, were gone. He hoped she had at least kissed him before she left. But she **Must **have. She loved him and he loved her.

Jack Sparrow was not paying attention to the wheel. He was still lost in his daydream. He didn't notice that he was heading right for a big, rocky island. Elizabeth noticed, though. She screamed his name, and it tossed Jack out of his trance. But it was too late. It wouldn't be long now before they were marooned on an island once again.

**Well… this chapter was just kinda getting things set up. This was good, but the next ones will be better. I promise.**

**-_The_ Pirate Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**La La La… Im Back! I can't believe people liked this story! Well, If I you want me to continue… OF COURSE I WILL! ((besides… I have a goodish idea!))**

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own POTC or the characters. If I did, the Jack Elizabeth Kiss would have lasted longer. Muuuch longer!

Okay so… last time the Black Pearl was headed for a rocky island…

Jack hadn't been aware of the island until Elizabeth had screamed. He had been too busy holding onto a dream he couldn't have. But now it was too late. Land Ho! The ship crashed into the sharp black rocks, shattering the wooden bottom of the Black Pearl. Jack cursed under his breath, then stepped off the ship with crew in tow to inspect the damage. After looking at it for a moment, he came to the conclusion: They were stuck on the island until they could repair the boat. Oh, the repair was possible, there were plenty of trees on the island, and in the mean time, there was food, a pond of fresh water, and they could easily build a shelter. Jack just didn't like the idea of being stuck on an island… again.

Elizabeth stepped off the boat right behind Jack. She knew before it even got inspected that getting back to sea was hopeless. But strangely, she didn't mind. Well, it wasn't that strange, really. We all know that she wanted to put as much time between now and returning to Will as she possibly could. She looked around. Memories came back to her of the last time she had been stranded on an island. If only she could relive that moment this time. This island was much more beautiful, though. It had exotic fruit trees and luscious green plants. Tropical flowers were scattered about. It took her breath away.

Jack was beginning to get used to the island idea. It was his type of place… He had already found a hidden supply of rum. The crew was working on repairing the boat. It was an estimated three weeks to even get her sailing again. Jack was gathering materials to start building a shelter, and Elizabeth was starting a fire. Something dropped out of jack's pocket. It was his compass, the one that points to the thing you most desire? It lay open, pointing towards the pile of wood. He _was_ cold… but more than one thing could warm him up…

Elizabeth was trying to keep her mind on putting together a good log pile for the fire. But she kept glancing over at where the shelter was being built. Once when she looked over, she caught Jack looking at her. She dropped the big log she had held in her hands, and it fell on her foot. She felt silly, she was making a fool of herself. She forced a smile and picked the log up off her foot. He was probably just making sure she was building the fire right. Later, she caught him with his stupid compass. She wondered what treasure he was after this time…

Jack had just about finished the hut. It was big enough for two. Which would be fine. The crew could sleep on the ship. It was perfectly good. But Elizabeth deserved better than a ships quarters if she didn't _have_ to use them. She could sleep in the shelter with the captain, of course. Jack found himself counting down to the hours where they would turn in for the night.

Elizabeth was shocked. Jack had just invited her to sleep in his hut. She didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't as if she was being asked to sleep with HIM, just… in his hut. She told him she'd think about it. Hopefully she'd come to a decision soon. It was getting dark out, and it was time to light the fire.

**Hmm… I am kind of liking this chapter, yah?**

**Haha well… I'll update soon for all you people who want more!**

-The One and Only…. Eh, you know the drill.

Why Is the Rum ALWAYS gone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, the third one would be out right now.**

**(( F Y I: It comes out May 25th, if you didn't already know))**

It was now dark outside. Elizabeth had looked around and found a spare match in the ship, and Jack was lighting the Fire. A full moon had come up, embracing the island in a soft glow. Jack had a bottle of rum in his hand, but for once was being surprisingly careful about how much he drank. He didn't want to get drunk tonight. Elizabeth did not drink the rum, but rather the water from the pond. She had better things to do than get drunk, also. Plus it was not proper for young ladies to drink the stuff. But then… Nothing else she had done had been proper…

Jack looked over at Elizabeth, who was picking up seashells. Her hair shone in the moonlight. He wanted to run his fingers through it… She was so beautiful. She looked back at him. He waved. He pretty much hated Will right now…

Elizabeth found a particularly pretty shell. She held it up to the moonlight. It was shiny. The fire reflected in it, and so did… was he staring at her? She looked down at the beach, pretending to look for another shell. She tucked the first one away. And started towards the blazing fire. It was getting cold out…

Jack saw Elizabeth coming over to the fire. He pulled up a log that was big enough for ten men to sit on, hoping that she would be impressed by his strength. As far as he knew, she didn't even notice.

The fire was warm, but Elizabeth was still cold. She inched a bit closer to Jack. Jack didn't mind at all, so she went even closer. She soon found herself leaning her head on his shoulder. Jack was a bit surprised, but he obviously didn't mind. He put his weathered arm around her. She smelled like… a mixture of the sea, and lavender soap.

It was midnight before the fire died down, and Elizabeth had made the decision to sleep in the hut. Jack dragged some blankets off the ship. They slept on either end of the hut all through the night, but when they awoke In the morning they were right next to each other. They opened their eyes at the exact same moment, and upon seeing each others face in theirs, screamed. They hastily got up, and Jack started rambling on about how they must've been cold in the night… needed body heat… that kind of thing. But Elizabeth was just… thinking.

Elizabeth folded the blankets and set them aside, while Jack started out looking for something to eat. He came back with a bunch of bananas. They ate the bananas, then Jack said he wanted meat, so he was gonna go try and kill something. Then, before he left, he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. They both turned red, then Jack stammered… I… I didn't mean that! And then ran. Which was very unlike Captain Jack Sparrow, he just wasn't that kind of guy. Elizabeth put her hand to her cheek, then looked up at the sky.

**La Dee Dah… I love fluff! **

**Haha**

**- Pirate Princess**


End file.
